


Five Times Tony Wished He Had a Loving Family

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Man Bingo [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Man Bingo 2019, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Precious Peter Parker, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: And the one time he did.----Iron Man Bingo #14: 5+1 Fic Trope





	Five Times Tony Wished He Had a Loving Family

**Author's Note:**

> Just a nice little 5+1 fic prompt for my fourteenth Iron Man Bingo. Enjoy!

1.

“Daddy!” Five-year-old Tony Stark ran into his father’s workshop. He had a piece of paper in his hand. His father was leaning over a table, goggles on his face, and tool in his hand. “Daddy, look what I drew.” He reached his dad and used his free hand to tug on his pant leg. 

“Damn it Tony,” Howard hissed, dropping his tool. “Can’t you see I’m working?” Tony stepped back, frightened by the look on his father’s face. Howard just glowered at the small boy. 

“But,” Tony said, his lip quivering slightly.

“I said not now!” Howard shouted. Tony stumbled backwards, feeling his eyes tear up. “Maria! I thought we talked about this!” Tony furiously wiped at his eyes, trying to hide he was crying. “Maria!” 

“Mrs. Stark is busy sir,” Jarvis said coming in.

“Get him out of here Jarvis,” Howard said. “And then I want my workshop off-limits until further notice.” Jarvis took Tony’s hand and walked him out of the lab. 

“Where’s my mommy?” Tony asked, looking up at Jarvis, who was walking him towards the kitchen.

“Having tea with some guests,” Jarvis said. Tony frowned and looked down at his picture. When they reached the kitchen, Jarvis let go of his hand and went back to what he had been working on. Tony looked down at the picture he had drawn. His lip quivered, a few tears dripping onto the page. It was a picture of him with his parents. But clearly, neither of them wanted to see it.

So he ripped it up and threw it out. They wouldn’t care anyways.

* * *

2\. 

“Another Maria.” An eleven-year-old Tony sat on the couch, warily eyeing his father. Howard was sitting in a chair, an empty glass in his hand. Maria was standing by the tree, hanging ornaments. “Maria!” She ignored him, continuing her work. 

Until the glass smashed against the wall.

“Howard!” Maria hissed glancing over at Tony. 

“I want another drink,” Howard slurred. “You’re the one who gave Jarvis the holiday off. Get me another drink.” Tony glared over at his father, hating this side of him. It disgusted him, seeing his father drunk, ruining their holiday. “Damn it woman!” Howard stood up and moved towards Maria. Tony noticed his mother tense up. 

“Dad stop!” Tony hollered. Howard paused and turned towards his son. “I’ll do it. Just let mom finish the decorations.” Howard just looked at Tony and laughed.

Then he knocked the tree over.

“Finish that,” He slurred, before stumbling out of the room. Tony watched him go, an angry look on his face. His hands balled into fists, fuming at his dad’s actions. 

“Anthony,” His mom’s soft voice pulled him out of his angry thoughts. He turned to look at her. There was a blank expression on her face; no sadness, no anger, just nothing. “Help me with the tree please.” Tony sighed and bent over to lift the tree back up. 

All he could hope was that the rest of the holiday would go smoothly. Or that his dad would drink a little less. 

* * *

3.

Tony stood in the cemetery, staring at the two gravestones. He couldn’t believe they were gone. It had been just days ago that he had spoken to his parents. He could barely remember their last conversation because he was hungover. He bit his lip, trying not to cry with so many people milling around.

“Tony?” Rhodey’s tentative voice interrupted his thoughts. He glanced to his side, seeing Rhodey approach him.

“Sorry I dragged you away from your family for the holidays,” Tony said quietly. Rhodey just placed his hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“You know I’ll be there when you need me,” Rhodey said. “Ma even said you come join us for Christmas dinner.” Tony nodded, a sad look on his face. “But it’s up to you.”

“I don’t think I can handle that right now,” Tony said. “But thank you.” Rhodey nodded and patted Tony’s shoulder. 

“Whatever you need man,” Rhodey said. “Just say the word.” Tony nodded and then Rhodey walked away, sensing that Tony needed a moment alone. Tony stared back at his parents’ graves. He didn’t understand the empty feeling running through him. It wasn’t like he had the most loving parents in the world. He actually would never use that word to describe his father. And even his mother, for all her goodness, had her faults. And yet, Tony felt an immeasurable loss now that they were gone.

“Tony my boy.” Tony turned as he heard the voice of Obadiah Stane. He looked up at his father’s business partner, wondering what the older man could possibly want at that exact moment. Tony glanced past Obadiah and spotted Jarvis and his wife. They were talking to a couple that Tony didn’t recognize, a woman with brown hair that was speckled with gray and a man leaning heavily on a cane. Jarvis noticed Tony and nodded to him. “Tony?”

“What could you possibly need from me right now Obie?” Tony asked, trying to not sound aggravated. “What could be more important than the mourning of my parents?” Obadiah made a discomforted face but continued. 

“The board and I were hoping we could schedule the reading of Howard’s will sooner rather than later,” Obadiah said. “Just to know what’s happening with the company.” Tony felt like he could throw up then and there. He was about to say something, but luckily, Jarvis cut in.

“I believe it is about to start raining,” He said, opening an umbrella over Tony’s head. “Perhaps we should go sir.” Tony walked past Obadiah, not interested in answering his original question. Jarvis followed behind him, keeping the umbrella over both of them as the rain began. Tony spotted the woman Jarvis had been speaking to glance over at him sadly. She looked like she wanted to say something, but then just turned and left, the man with the cane following after her. Tony got into his car, pushing past the driver and getting into the driver’s seat. He quickly started the car and drove away. He wanted, no needed, to be alone. 

Alone was all he really knew anyways.

* * *

4\. 

Tony sat in his office of the Compound, staring at the walls around him. It was quiet. Too quiet. There were times when Tony appreciated the quiet. But now wasn’t one of those moments. No amount of music would fill the silence in the Compound. Nothing would fill the void of the team being gone.

He stared at the cabinet that held the phone Cap had sent him. It would’ve been so easy to just call him, to bring the team back together. It would’ve been easy to fix the Accords as a group, instead of letting Ross dictate the process. It would’ve been easy to just forgive. He reached over and pulled the cabinet open slowly. 

He slammed it shut as images of Barnes choking his mother to death flashed through his mind. He didn’t know how to forgive that. Those images had been haunting him for months, waking him up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, clawing for air. And if it wasn’t that, it was nightmares of Rhodey almost dying. It should’ve helped that Pepper had come back or that she’d sit up with him as he tried to calm his breathing down and ground himself. But no matter what he did, his mind was still plagued with those horrible images. And all of that had happened because Cap had lied and stabbed him in the back.

So the Compound continued to feel empty. It was just him and Rhodey, and occasionally Pepper and Happy. Vision was MIA most of the time. Tony didn’t know if it was the guilt or his feelings for Wanda that pulled him away. But it just reminded Tony that almost everyone had sided with Cap. They had picked Cap over him, as they had over and over again. It should’ve made him feel angry. But instead, he just felt numb. Numb that these people who were supposed to work with him, who he had given safe places to live, who were supposed to be on his side, had just abandoned him. After everything he had been through, he should’ve been used to it.

But it hurt nonetheless. 

He leaned back in his chair and his eyes shifted to the glass on his desk. The amber liquid in the cup called to him. He had poured it over an hour ago and yet he couldn’t bring himself to drink it. He leaned forward and eyed it, as if he was trying to pull something from it. His hand reached for, ready to drink the liquid.

But then his phone started ringing. 

“Tony you gotta help me,” Happy’s voice echoed through his office as Tony pressed the speaker button. “It’s never-ending and I might just lose my mind.”

“What’s never-ending?” Tony asked, leaning back in his chair.

“The kids' calls,” Happy said. “He calls me every day and leaves these like reports. And he texts me all the time. Last I checked, head of security didn’t include babysitting.”

“But asset management does,” Tony said. He heard Happy grumble. “He’s an excitable kid alright. It’s fine.” Happy sighed and Tony fought back a chuckle. “And forward me these reports. Might be of some use.”

“Suit yourself,” Happy said before ending the call. Tony sighed as his phone began buzzing. He opened the first message. Peter Parker’s cheerful voice filled his office, the sound of youthful exuberance evident in every word. Tony smiled a little to himself as he continued to listen, allowing the kid’s voice to pull him away from the silence of the Compound, even if just for a little while.

* * *

5\. 

Tony should’ve been happy. And in a sense he was. He was finally living the life he could’ve only dreamed of. The lake cabin was perfect. It was secluded and serene. There were a few farm animals to tend to a berry bush that was particularly fruitful during the fall. He had Pepper, his beautiful and understanding wife. And he had Morgan. The dream he had five years ago had come to fruition. Morgan was perfect in every way and he adored her. How could he not? She was sweet and smart and the perfect combination of him and Pepper.

He should’ve been happy. So many people had lost so much from the snap. But he had his family. He heard from Rhodey daily and had Happy on babysitting duty whenever he needed him. Nebula checked in regularly and Nat called every so often. He finally had what he had been yearning for since he was young. He had his family. 

But it wasn’t complete.

There was a hole in his family where Peter should’ve been. It felt wrong to be happy when he remembered that Peter wasn’t there. It had been five years and he was still plagued with nightmares of Peter fading away, of how scared he was as he disappeared. He was plagued with guilt over not being able to protect the kid. So he wanted to be happy, but he couldn’t be, at least not completely. 

His family wasn’t complete. It would never truly be complete without Peter there. But there was nothing that could be done about that. They had lost. He had lost the kid. He couldn’t protect Peter and now he had to live with that loss, with the emptiness in the space where he should’ve been. 

So as much as he wanted to be happy, he could never be completely happy. Not without Peter.

* * *

+1. 

Tony groaned a little as he slowly opened his eyes. He was confused to say the least. Where was he? And why was the bed he was in so uncomfortable? He knew it wasn’t his bed and it certainly didn’t feel like he had accidentally fallen asleep in Morgan’s bed again. 

“Daddy?” As Tony’s eyes adjusted to the light, he saw Morgan and Pepper standing in the doorway. Pepper’s eyes were tearing up, the hand that wasn’t holding Morgan’s covering her mouth. Morgan break free from her mother and ran at Tony. “You’re awake!” As she climbed onto the bed, Tony realized it was a hospital bed. Morgan nearly threw herself at Tony, the genius grunting a little. Morgan wrapped her little arms around him, hugging him tightly. He ignored the pain shooting through him as he remembered what happened; the battle, wielding the stones, Thanos fading away. 

They had done it. They had won.

He went to hug Morgan, but realized he could only move one arm. He glanced at his right side and saw only empty space. Pepper slowly approached the bed, her eyes red and a few tears dripping down her face.

“Your eyes are red,” Tony said. “Tears for your long-lost husband?” Pepper laughed and sat down on the bed. She gently leaned forward and kissed him. “So my arm?”

“They had to amputate it to save you,” Pepper said, gently caressing his face. Tony just nodded. He then leaned forward and kissed her again, wondering how long it had been and what sort of hell she had gone through waiting for him to wake up.

“I’ll take that over being dead any day,” He said leaning his forehead against hers. She just smiled a few tears still dripping down her face. Morgan was still squished against his side hugging him.

“I’m glad you’re awake daddy,” Morgan said. “Everybody has been waiting for you to wake up.” Tony glanced at Morgan before looking at Pepper.

“My favorite niece is right you know.” Tony smiled when he saw Rhodey in the doorway, Happy right behind him. They both walked in and approached the bed. Pepper stood up slowly.

“I need to go tell the doctor you’re awake,” Pepper said. She scooped Morgan up, who didn’t seem happy to be separated from him. “We’ll be quick baby. Happy, can you help me with something?” Happy nodded.

“Good to see you awake boss,” Happy said before following Pepper and Morgan out of the room. Rhodey sat down in the chair near the bed, silent for a second.

“Well platypus?” Tony asked, glancing at his best friend. 

“You pull another stunt like that,” Rhodey said. “And I’ll kick your skinny ass like I’ve been threatening to do since college.” Tony just chuckled and nodded. “But seriously man, I’m glad you’re okay.”

“You’d miss me platypus?”

“Damn right I would.” Tony smiled, grateful for his friends’ honesty. “Everyone out in that waiting room would.” Tony was about to ask just who was in the waiting room, when Peter appeared in the doorway. After five years without him, it was shocking to see him standing there. He looked shocked as well.

“Mister Stark?” Peter asked, tentatively stepping inside. “Happy said…I wasn’t sure if he was serious but..” He could see Peter’s hand shaking slightly. Tony just smiled softly at him.

“Come here kid,” Tony said. And when Peter was close enough, Tony pulled him into a hug. Peter very quickly hugged him back, a slight sob bubbling out of his throat.

“You’re okay,” He said quietly. Tony smiled and carded his hand through Peter’s hair.

“Yeah kid,” Tony said, as Peter looked up at him. “I’m okay.” Peter sat down on the side of the hospital bed, trying to wipe away his tears. “And maybe you can help me come up with something for my right side.”

“Shuri seems to think she can do it,” Peter said, a small smile on his face. “And she has vibranium.” 

“Yeah but I like you better kid.” Peter smiled and Tony ruffled his hair. “What do you think platypus?” Rhodey just chuckled and shrugged. The door opened and Morgan came running back in. 

“Petey!” Morgan said excitedly. Peter picked her up and brought her up to sit next to him on the bed. Tony smiled seeing the two of them together. “Daddy, he’s even better than the stories.” Tony just chuckled but nodded. 

Over the next twenty minutes, the room was full with people. Some were doctors, updating Tony on what happened. But the rest were everyone who had been waiting in the waiting room. Nebula had come in and was standing by Rhodey, looking as relaxed as she could manage. T’Challa and Shuri had both stopped by, Shuri trying to convince Tony to let her build him an arm of vibranium and T’Challa telling Tony that he was welcome to stay in the hospital in Wakanda for as long as he needed. 

And then the team came in.

Bruce was first, a pleased smile on his face when he saw Tony awake. Clint followed after, relief that they hadn’t lost another friend. Thor was next, talking about how fortuitous it was that Tony was going to be okay. And then Steve, who told Tony just how glad he was that Tony was going to be okay. Tony could see by the door, Wanda, Sam, and Bucky were lurking. 

“Oh good Happy you’re back.” Pepper was sitting next to Tony on the opposite side of the bed where Peter and Morgan were sitting. 

“Yep,” Happy said, holding a few bags. Tony glanced at Pepper, a smile on his face. He could already smell what was in the bag. She just smiled back and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Cheeseburgers for everyone.” Tony watched as everyone was passed food, his smile only growing. Seeing all of these people here for him warmed his heart. He slowly took stock of all of them. Seeing Rhodey and Happy joking around, Nebula seeming slightly amused by their actions. Seeing the team there for him, even after everything they had been through. Having Pepper by his side, even after everything, reminding him just how much he loved him. And his two kids, Peter and Morgan, finally both there, fulfilling what had been for so long just a dream. 

It had taken a long time, but Tony finally had what he always wanted. He finally had a complete and loving family. And he couldn’t have been more grateful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com


End file.
